


The Newest Member Of The Family:

by airwolflover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Introducing Jade Hawke: [1]
Category: Airwolf
Genre: Breastfeeding, Childbirth, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Kissing, Making Out, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/airwolflover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Hawke & Caitlin welcomed a daughter into the world, & they were in awe of the effect that she has on them, What do they decide on her future?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Newest Member Of The Family:

*Summary: Hawke & Caitlin welcomed a daughter into the world, & they were in awe of the effect that she has on them, What do they decide on her future?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*

 

"Oh, Hawke, She is beautiful", Caitlin O'Shannessy-Hawke gushed over their daughter, who just won their hearts a few minutes ago, after the fire redhead had given birth to her, Her husband, Stringfellow Hawke, was a pillar of strength, while he was witnessing the miracle of their love being brought into the world. He was an emotional mess too, & was not afraid to admit too, He fell in love with Caitlin more, cause she just gave birth, & made him a daddy, A job, He will love to do for the next eighteen years.

 

"She sure is, Baby, I have a feeling that she _is_ gonna have your spunk,  & rouse house kick to match", The Former Recluse Pilot said smiling, as he gazed upon his feeling with love, "She **_will have_** your spirit, String,  & convictions, I think we are gonna have our work cut out for us in the next eighteen years, Love", & they shared a kiss, & as they were just enjoying the silence, & falling in love with their child, & the miracle, that she is after a year of trying.

 

Hawke was so tired from working at the hangar, & doing **_Airwolf_** missions, He was literally gonna drop on his feet, Caitlin said nodding to empty bed next to her, as she puts their daughter down to sleep, "Babe, Why don't you sleep ?, We will be fine, You deserve it after putting up with me for nine months", He nodded,  & said, "It was not all bad, It's worth it to have Jade with us, I am telling you now, she is **_not_** gonna be part of **_The FIRM_** , or fly **_Airwolf_** ", he went to settle himself on the empty bed, & fell right to sleep, like she demanded him to.

 

After awhile, Saint John Hawke, & Dominic Santini came to the hospital, so they can see their love ones & the newest addition to their family, When they entered, Caitlin put a finger to her lips, indicated for them to be quiet, cause Hawke is sleeping. "She is beautiful, Caitlin, Absolutely beautiful", Dominic said with a smile, as he kissed her cheek, "She sure is, I think she is gonna be the best that she can be, She will make you & my brother proud", He kissed her on the cheek too, & then handed her some roses that she brought for, & a teddy bear for Jade.

 

Hawke woke up & smiled at his honorary "father", & brother, who smiled back at him, "Hey, Guys", "Hey, How do you feel, Little Brother ?", Saint John asked, can't help but feel concern for him, "I am fine", String reassured him, "She is so beautiful, a real stunner, String", Dominic said, as he gushed over his first grandchild. "Thanks, Dom", Hawke said with a proud smile. Suddenly, Jade woke up, & she smiled at the two newest arrivals, "How would you like to be guardians of her ?", Caitlin asked, as she gathered her child into her arms, so she could feed her, "We would love to", Dominic said with a smile, as he feel honored by the request, "Absolutely", Saint John said agreeing, & they all quickly fussed over their newest member.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
